Doble Cara
by Konata811
Summary: Con la llegada de quién por tanto esperaron. Norte y Sur tendrán que resolver ciertos conflictos no solo sociales o políticos sino amorosos, sin llegar a caer en las redes de los amoríos mostrando solo la cara que quieren dar al mundo Mientras que Centro, hará lo posible por proteger a sus hermanas... MexUsaRus CanMex AleMex # Country Humans
1. Hermandad

Entraba un dúo singular, de sobrias vestimentas considerando el motivo por el cuál se reunían. El cabello negro azabache largo de la mas baja contaba con un mechón verde mientras que, el ondulado y corto de la más alta poseía uno rojo. Sus ojos bicolores verde y rojo respectivamente eran hipnotizantes y a pesar de su parecido no podían ser más diferentes entre sí

La que reía era México Sur, la tradicional. Ella mantenía una relación mas sociable con los americanos y latinos, la ofensiva. Se encargaba de aún preservar las celebraciones y costumbres además de ser más naturalista

La más discreta era México Norte, la revolucionaría. Ella por su parte, se encargaba más de los asiáticos, la defensiva. La que iba al día con la tecnología, avances y ponía en desarrollo la inovación e ideas

Se decía que su bandera era la más hermosa por lo cual, tanto en su aspecto humano como la original gozaban de una gran belleza que las distinguía de las demás países femeninas, sin embargo pocas eran las parejas públicas dadas a conocer por el dúo

Pronto llegaron a sus lugares, una al lado del otra, en la misma fila de americanos y latinos. Acomodaron sus respectivos informes y...

-Ey weonas ¿se unen al piste? en una hora

-Norte pelotuda, ¿si saldremos a la junta de recursos exteriores?

-Sur, causa podrías preparar de nuevo para mi esa delicia de Choclo, ¿Chilelote?-

-saldremos esta tarde las dos en un asunto personal, perdona wey. Espero podamos programar esa reunión durante ésta semana- Norte. se excusó estirándose para ver a Argentina- aunque lo de la tomada si que podemos hacerlo en fin de semana- ésta vez se dirigió hacía Chile quién asintió

-Se dice Chileatole Perú y como dice ésta babosa vamos a salir, pero te prepararé un poco este fin para llevarlo a la peda- Sur guiñó su ojo dejando complacido por lo menos al más bajito

Antes de que empezara la junta, la más alta le dió un gran pellizco a su hermana ganando un mirada furiosa de ésta

-¿porqué vergas hiciste eso?

-por el insulto. Ahora España nos va a chingar en un rato con el "discurso de la potencia"- dijo ésto último mientras tomaba una postura recta con incomodidad. Sur con curiosidad miró al frente donde el castaño les daba una mirada poco gentil

* * *

-no sé cuántas veces les he dicho esto, sois potencias. No podéis permitirse comportamientos y palabras mal habladas- sus ojos miel las miraban con reproche, como si de a un niño se dirigieran

Sur como otras veces le "daba su avión". Norte simplemente escuchó en silencio hasta que se retiro aún enfadado

-no sé por qué te empeñas en escuchar cada babosada de educación que siempre trata de inculcarnos, tal y como su imbécil padre

-Sur..

-¡es verdad!

-y también hay algo de verdad en sus palabras. Necesitamos tener un poco más de control sobre nuestros derroches para de ese modo, ayudar a nuestros demás hermanos latinos a que progresen- Sur la miró seria esperando a que terminara- eso tampoco quiere decir que cambiemos como en realidad somos- ésta vez la menor sonrió

-bien, pero no prometo nada

Como la junta semanal había acabado rápidamente, ningún país tenía razón para estar más tiempo en la sede en Estados Unidos así que poco a poco, se fueron retirando. Algunas como las hermanas simplemente al sur en su nación

* * *

-Pronto será dos de septiembre

-Lo sé

-Norte, tenemos que verlo

-Sur, iremos pero ahora estamos demasiado ocupadas con nuestra gente, el siguiente mes es de festejo nacional y será peor nuestra carga

-Vaya forma de resumir nuestro cumpleaños

-Sabes que no quise decirlo de esa forma- la más alta abrazó a su hermana conmovida por los "ojos de borrego" que le ponía. Rodó los ojos al saber que cedería a la sus ruegos -iremos hoy, pero nuestra próxima visita será hasta noviembre en día de muertos, no podemos atrasarnos por que de nosotros dependen muchos

-empiezas a parecerte a la gorda de nuestro vecino- Sur le miró sin miedo y con los ojos entrecerrados

-empiezas agotar mi paciencia- Norte le dió un empujoncito en su espalda mandándola unos metros adelante

...

El santuario donde estaba el cuerpo inerte de su hermano se encontraba junto donde descansaba su padre y antepasados. El bosque profundo perdía a quien entraba gracias a la inmensidad de los árboles y rutas alternas que parecían pasadizos, aunque después de años de existencia era de esperarse que se grabarán el camino

El aire era frío, erizaba los bellos tan solo estar por un momento en el bosque pero la belleza del mismo dejaba atrás cualquier atisbo de preocupación externa

No tardaron en llegar. Una cascada con una cueva bien escondida revelaba el origen de una cripta bien honda. Bajaron por las escaleras y las antorchas iluminaron su camino presentando una série de tumbas, aunque la más visible y hermosa era aquella donde descansaba Centro

Cuándo estuvieron frente a él no pudieron evitar soltar unas lágrimas al sentarse cerca. El recuerdo era muy reciente según su criterio y pasar un día más sin la existencia de su más grande soporte y protector sin duda era doloroso

Las flores de cempasúchil brillaban con intensidad, al igual que las llamas que alumbraban el recinto, las inscripciones y dibujos aztecas y mayas se veían reflejados por toda la lapida. Era... simplemente hermoso

-estamos de vuelta, hermano

* * *

-estoy demasiado tensa de mis hombros

-te dije que no llenarás esos formularios de cabeza, Sur

-tengo que ser mas flexible, no sé como lo haces

-rutina, control, compromiso

-pasas tiempo con los asiáticos, eso es técnicamente trampa

-deberías tenerle más respeto a nuestros amigos, Sur. Constantemente me preguntan por tu ausencia en nuestras clases

-son aburridas

-son espirituales y creo que te vendrían bien para tus males de corrupción. A mí me han ayudado bastante

-¿y que amenaces y elimines a tus gobernadores no tiene nada que ver?

-en absoluto, ellos se lo buscan

Norte miró con aburrimiento sus manos mientras la más baja la miraba con intriga, para después sonreír

-eres toda una maldita

-lo sé hermanita- palmeo su cabeza como si de un perro se tratase, Sur quitó la mano con desdén- pero hay veces en las que se debe dar un pequeño empujón

-¡bien, iré! pero solo por que China me puede enseñar unas recetas que realmente quiero probar

-y yo podré consultar con Japón sobre el nuevo manga- Norte se veía tan puramente emocionada que incluso puso una sonrisa típica de "Sur" pero como siempre, la más chica tenía que arruinarlo

-menuda otaku me saliste

-cállate

-báñate que hiedes- Sur río mientras escapaba de un golpe a su cabeza, en la seguridad de la gran casa que poseían

* * *

-¿sabes? últimamente he tenido sueños extraños

Sur se sentó abrazando sus piernas en el sillón mientras que Norte dejaba de lado el periódico para prestar atención

-¿y de qué tratan?

-son... sobre Urrs

-Sur...

-¡lo sé! se supone que ya pasó tiempo desde su partida y ya lo tenía superado pero, esto simplemente me pareció, como un aviso

-¿una corazonada talvés? verás- la más alta quitó sus lentes mientras se tallaba los ojos- he tenido lapsos también entre sueños, pero yo... bueno

-¿son sobre Third Reich?

La más alta asintió con pesar

-oh... Norte

-y no sabes cuánto me repugna soñar con ese bastardo

-¿aún piensas que él es el culpable?-

-¿quién más sino él? Sur, perdí mi fé sobre su persona desde el día en que nos arrebato a Centro

-honestamente no creó aún que él haya sido el causante, ¡tenía básicamente a todo el mundo de enemigo a excepción de sus aliados! y tú... Norte te veías tan enamorada

-y de ello aprendí hermanita, tú misma sentiste el dolor tiempo después con la partida de Urss- la más chica abrazó a la mayor en silencio- no me está gustando nada ésto

-es muy raro- Sur coincidió- nuestros sueños entrelazados no nos pasaban desde...

-que Centro estaba vivo

La de verde asintió mirando a su hermana con duda y miedo

-sea lo que sea tendremos que ser fuertes Sur. Justamente el 2 de septiembre habrá una reunión en la cede de Rusia en celebración al termino de guerra- la de rojo señaló su móvil donde un mensaje de la ONU les avisaba

-solo espero que haya menos sorpresas y más alcohol

-eres imposible- Norte le revolvió el cabello mientras Sur gustosamente recibía aquella fraternal muestra de cariño

Ambas sin saber que su vida cambiaría a la llegada de ciertos individuos que bien podrían ayudarlas o por el contrario, hundirlas


	2. Bienvenido

Norte y Sur despertaron al mismo tiempo reteniendo un grito, el llamado de su hermano aún resonaba en sus oídos. La mayor secó su frente con un paño mientras que la baja tomó el agua del vaso que reposaba a su lado como desesperada. Se había sentido muy real

2 de octubre de 1945 la fecha que les traía buenos y malos recuerdos, justamente la que marcaba el calendario ese día

De mala gana ambas se alistaron dándose un baño previo a ponerse su elegante traje negro de años pasados pero que aún conservaba el toque heróico. Las insignias que posaban en sus pechos y la banda que descansaba en el brazo izquierdo con su bandera, brillaban con intensidad y orgullo. Era como si volviesen en el tiempo

Diez de la mañana y las dos ya volaban en su avión privado en silencio. Respetaban ese día

Mientras el tiempo pasaba para qué exactamente a las doce ya pisaran suelo ruso, cada una se dedicó a rememorar sus recuerdos y calmar su angustia que desde que se despertaron tenían, algo sucedería ese día y rogaban por qué fuera bueno

* * *

La celebración al termino de la guerra se hacía cada diez años y se realizaba principalmente en Rusia o Estados Unidos. En ella únicamente se encontraban los países participes oficiales o víctimas del suceso, por lo cual los latinos eran pocos, aunque se podían ver a Brasil, Colombia, Cuba, Argentina, Uruguay, Venezuela y Chile portando sus trajes (y aunque muchos de ellos no participaron activamente, sí que apoyaron la causa)

Otros países y potencias ya se podían ver en el lugar de aquí allá charlando, bebiendo o simplemente observando la amplia sala con los recuerdos de guerra, portando trajes vistosos de colores azul, negro o verde con insignias y sus banderas impresas en sus brazos

Ambas asintieron llendo a diferentes direcciones. Sur con los hermanos soviéticos y Norte con los asiáticos y alemán. Con las copas en lo alto y vino en ellas.

La tranquilidad era palpable, sin duda fue emotivo el homenaje a los caídos donde proyectaban las imágenes de estos

Para cuando terminó la exposición, las puertas se abrieron en par espantando a los presentes, que inmediatamente tomaron postura defensiva consecuencia de años guerreros. Onu con su corona de laureles y blancas alas camino paso firme al centro, llamando la atención mientras hablaba fuertemente

-México Norte, Sur, Rusia y Alemania necesito que me acompañen

-¿Pasó algo con nuestras naciones mientras no estábamos?- Norte fue la primera acatar al estar más cerca. Tomó el brazo de este sintiendo como temblaba - Onu ¿estás bien?

-Es algo delicado, necesito inmediatamente que...

-Vaya que te tardas, simplemente diles, no necesitamos presentaciones- ante la mirada atónita de todos pasó el que una vez fue su principal enemigo. Third Reich como solían recordarlo, portaba su uniforme de cuero y sombrero negro. A pesar de sus palabras y tono caminaba a paso tímido hacía la organización ¿su razón? Norte, quien veía con miedo la escena

-Tú...

-Norte, cuanto tiempo. Yo...

-Dame una razón por la cual no volarte la maldita cabeza de una vez- de su falda había sacado una pistola la cual estaba firme en la frente del nazi

-Norte baja esa arma ahora mismo, sabes que no se tienen permitido que las posean- Onu se apresuró a calmar la situación advirtiendo

-¿Enserio? por qué creo que es justo lo que necesitamos en este momento

-Norte, basta- Sur por fin la tranquilizó apartándola con temor, fue bueno que estuviera tomada de su brazo debido a que casi cae de la impresión cuando un soviético con uniforme café y usual ushanka pasó

-Urrs... ¿c-cómo?

-Ni yo lo sé querida- sus colmillos se vieron al sonreír a sus hijos, que pasmados corrieron a abrazarlo

-¿Qué está pasando Onu?- Alemania con compostura retenía a Norte a su lado, viendo con desconfianza a su padre a distancia

-Durante el día de ayer tres antigüos países que creímos muertos tocaron a mi hogar, de alguna forma volvieron por un corto período de tiempo

-¿Nos dejarás nuevamente?- Ucrania a su pesar derramó unas lágrimas sosteniendo con fuerza a sus hermanos

-Lamentablemente sí. Por lo menos nosotros dos sí- respondió Reich ante el silencio del soviético

-Has dicho tres ¿quién es el otro Onu?¿y por qué el sí se quedará?- Estados Unidos observaba con total desaprobación a los llegados, aunque pronto se arrepintió cuando otro uniforme negro se hizo presente. Las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos azules sin que pudiera controlarlas

-¡México!- exclamó con alegría Brasil

-Centro...- apenas pudieron pronunciar las hermanas

-He regresado y creo que es permanente- la sonrisa que dió el latino hizo latir el corazón de sus hermanas y de dos países más, la luz tan propia de él había inundado el lugar

Cuándo por fin pudo ubicar a sus familiares corrió directamente a ellas. Se veían tan fuertes y hermosas, tal y cómo el las recordaba, siempre juntas

-¡Norte, Sur mis hermanitas!- antes de si quiera tocarlas, ambas se lanzaron a inmovilizarlo a una silla amarrándolo con ira

-¿Quién eres tú y por qué te estas haciendo pasar por nuestro hermano? ¡Responde!- Norte nuevamente apuntó su arma pero ésta vez Sur la secundo con lágrimas en sus bicolores ojos

-¿Creés que esto es gracioso? si tienes un poco de valor deja de ensuciar la memoria de nuestro hermano- la baja habló temblando

-He dicho que se calmen- la exasperada organización se acercó intimidante pero ambas lo apuntaron a su vez- ¡bajen de una vez eso y escuchen lo que tenga que decir!-

-Puede que parezca sospechoso pero ya les había dado indicios de mi regreso- empezó defenderse Centro mirándolas con atención- sé que me vieron en sus sueños, nuevamente están conectadas- ambas se miraron en silencio recordando sus pesadillas- ¡Norte! yo te peinaba de niña, jugábamos a las luchas tratando de conseguir nuestro propio penacho-

-Eso hasta España lo sabría-

-Pero no que tus espíritus fueran el _Tecolotl* _y el Jaguar, así como los míos son el _Chapulín__* _y el_ Xoloizcuintlí*_\- Centro ésta vez miró a la más baja- ¿qué me dices tú Sur? nuestras competencias de comida y que tus animales sean el _Axolotl_* y el _Cenzontlí*_

_-_Y ahora acabas de divulgar el mayor secreto de nacimiento que juramos jamás contar para su propia protección- Sur le dió un golpe fuerte a la cabeza del pobre país

-¿Qué tiene de importancia ese secreto?¿qué son esos animales? necesito explicaciones ahora Mexi...- Onu fue nuevamente interrumpido

-Necesitaba que me creyeran- Centro viró su vista nuevamente hacía sus hermanas- ¿qué más puedo hacer?

-Nada- Norte lo desató mientras Sur lo ayudaba a incorporarse y por fin pudieron abrazarlo- te extrañamos tanto...

-Y yo a ustedes- Centro besó la cabeza de ambas con amor y deseos de llorar, nuevamente tenía a sus hermanitas en brazos, después de tanto tiempo

-Supongo que ya todo está arreglado, ¿no?- Onu creyó acabar

-Aún faltan aclarar dudas- se adelantó Alemania siendo el primero después de las hermanas en recibir a Centro con un amistoso abrazo- como la razón por la cuál tu sí podrás quedarte- añadió con curiosidad y respeto

-Uno de mis espíritus interiores es el Xoloitzcuintle, el cuál es el guía fiel hacía el Mictlán, sin embargo, cuando me encontré del otro lado no había nadie esperando guiarme. Una voz profunda me dijo que yo no pertenecía al mundo de los muertos por la sencilla razón de que como sabemos, no podemos morir, así que como pago tuve que pasar por pruebas para nuevamente venir al mundo físico- Oasis América dijo sorprendiendo a sus hermanas

-Honestamente no creo en fantasías ni cuentos de hadas- añadió UK escéptico mientras cruzaba los brazos

-¿Viste el _Mictlán_*?¿es cierto como luce?- Aridoamérica osea Norte preguntó con inusual urgencia ignorando lo que el británico añadió

-¿Viste al señor _Mictlantecuhtlí_* o a su señora?¿qué pruebas tuviste que pasar?- Mesoamerica miró hacía arriba a su hermano esperando su respuesta

-Creo que las preguntas podrán hacerlas en otra ocasión- interfirió Onu ganándose las miradas enojadas de ambas, sin embargo no cedió- por ahora supongo que podré dejar a estos nuevos invitados con ustedes-

-¿Por qué no se queda un momento?- Nazi hablo nuevamente al lado de su hijo

-Tengo asuntos pendientes así que espero puedan sobrevivir en mi ausencia- con ésto último se despidió dejando el lugar en una incertidumbre silenciosa que fué únicamente interrumpida cuando ambas hermanas rieron como no lo habían hecho en tantos años y abrazaron con fuerza al mayor

Ésta vez mas confiados, muchos países más se acercaron a nuevamente dar la bienvenida al regreso del tercer México, entre ellos dos importantes figuras que con una mezcla de sentimientos esperaban por fin estar cerca del mexicano. Rusia y Usa avanzaban con ansias queriendo ganar una competencia que en silencio había comenzado

* * *

Tecolotl - Tecolote:

Es una especie de búho endémico de México que suele causar miedo durante las noches, ya que su canto era tomado como mal augurio, se dice que su aparición anuncia una muerte próxima, regularmente nocturno (aunque son mitos). Su forma solitaria y mística le daban libertad para evitar ser molestados aunque mucha gente tomó represalias contra estos

Jaguar:

Felino de América el sur, se dice que los mexicas y otras culturas lo consideraban guardianes de las oscuridades terrestres del Inframundo que vivían en las personas, representación de la tierra fértil y la lluvia. Valentía, fuerza y astucia para los guerreros, así mismo se asocia con la luna al ser un cazador nocturno

Chapulín:

Significa, en náhuatl, "insecto que brinca como pelota de hule" por lo cual suele asociarse con un espíritu libre y sabio además tenía un alto valor sagrado y representaba el poder sobrenatural para los mexicas

Xoloizcuintlí- Xoloitzcuintle:

fue uno de los elementos más importantes del cortejo fúnebre, elguía que acompañaba a los muertos al Mictlán y el primer ser que se veía después de despertar. Una raza de perro muy apreciada de México la cual se asociaba con las tierras más bajas del Inframundo, reconocido por su lealtad, fuerza y compañía

Axolotl- Ajolote:

Su nombre en náhuatl significa "monstruo de agua" que parece estar siempre sonriendo, por lo cual es asociado a la felicidad y simpleza en algunas culturas aunque principalmente a Xólotl dios del ocaso, protector del fuego y uno de los señores del Inframundo que en medio de una persecución tomo la forma de este anfibio, espíritu libre y escurridizo

Cenzontlí- Cenzontle:

En náhuatl significa "el de las cuatrocientas (voces)" es reconocido por su inteligencia. Entre sus habilidades se encuentran el poder reconocer diferentes personas, el imitar el trino de otros pájaros y el reproducir las melodías que escucha

*Nota*

Adjunté estos animales en específico por qué se asocian en ser venerados o temidos en las antiguas civilizaciones. Para cada México hay un espíritu libre y otro fuerte, razón por la cual tendrán más sentido en cuanto avance la trama:D


End file.
